my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Unknown Package
__TOC__ This mission can only be completed on the same day that the File Bag is picked up. Near completion, not asking Albert about the package results in more reputation with Albert. Players have 2 days to complete this mission. Conduct of the mission The mission is started by finding the File Bag sitting on the ground out front of the main gate into Portia. The bag will appear after attaining friendship status with Ginger. :*''Collect Items'' :*''I'll just pretend I didn't see that...'' After selecting Collect Items +1 Find the Owner After talking to Gust. * "What is it?" :*''I found this outside of town, is it yours?'' * "This is...my design draft. Albert was taking it to the harbor to send it off to Atara...did he drop it on the way?" :*''I can go give it to him, you said he was going to the port?'' :*''Well, not my problem anymore.'' After selecting Well, not my problem anymore. * Relationship -10 (End) Find Albert After selecting I can go give it to him, you said he was going to the port? * "Thanks, he's probably scratching his head trying to figure out where it went." In the meantime, players will not be able to interact with Gust. * "Why haven't you delivered this to Albert yet?" After talking to Albert * Relationship +10 * Oh boy! My package! I was looking everywhere for it!If I'd lost this...Gust would probably not talk to me for a season! Hahaha! Thank you!" :*''Is this package important?'' :*''No problem. Seeya later.'' After selecting No problem. Seeya later. * Relationship +10 (End) After selecting Is this package important? * "Oh yeah! This is Gust's design proposal for the new Commerce Guild HQ building in Atara for Victor Azula, the head of the Guild. To be honest, I don't think we're going to get this project. After all, the Vincent Design Institute is in Atara, so there's gonna be a lot of competition!" :*''Wow, that's impressive!'' * "Yeah, Gust is pretty impressive. There were a lot of teams scouting him while he was studying in Atara. Still, some folks just can't understand his designs, especially those old fools in the Design Institute." * "I think the day his sister Ginger marries will be the day Gust goes for his position in the Design Institute. As long as Ginger is alone, Gust will always be here." Tell Gust * "What is it?" :*''I gave Albert the package.'' * "My thanks." :*''I heard from Albert you're a popular designer, even in Atara.'' :*''You are welcome! Later!'' After selecting You are welcome! Later! '' * Relationship +5 ''(End) After selecting I heard from Albert you're a popular designer, even in Atara. * Relationship +5 * "That guy's got a big mouth." :*''He said that if you didn't waste all day following your sister around, you might already be atop of the Institute.'' :*''He said that your designs are very distinctive, but many people don't understand them.'' After selecting He said that your designs are very distinctive, but many people don't understand them. * "Isn't that the truth. The powers be care only about one thing: "cost." It's hard for them to '' After selecting ''He said that if you didn't waste all day following your sister around, you might already be atop of the Institute. * "Did he now...?" (End) After selecting He said that your designs are very distinctive, but many people don't understand them. * "Isn't that the truth. The powers that be care only about one thing: cost. It's hard for them to understand that architecture is an art and has vitality. A good design can give life and soul to a building!" * Relationship +10 (End) Place of Interest *Portia *Portia Harbor Rewards * Experience +500 * Gols +500 * Relationship -10 or Relationship +10 Bonus * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 * Relationship +5 * Relationship +10 Unknown Package